Smutdown: Poro Rider Sejuani x Snow Day Syndra
by xDisturbed
Summary: Poro Rider Sejuani challenges Snow Day Syndra to a striptease in the snow. Afterwards, they go back to Sejuani's cabin to 'warm up'. That means angry sex. One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon.


Syndra's purple eyes gleamed as she scowled up at the poro-rider laughing at her. Her blonde hair swaying violently in the air as her white ear-warmers and light-blue hat barely managed to cling to her head.

"Calm down, Syndra." Sejuani said behind a chuckle, shaking her head at the angry mage. "It's only a game."

"Fuck. You." Syndra replied, her eyes winced together as the wind bashed against her furiously-expressioned face. "You only camped my lane because you knew I'd have destroyed your team!"

"Please." Sejuani replied as her chuckling began to die down, her head shaking left to right as she placed her hands on the red, tight pants that clothed her legs. "I alone made you go AFK 15 minutes in. Lux didn't even hit you with a single binding on her own."

"Think you're better than me?" The mage replied as she reached for the pink-and-purple patterned scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, throwing it aside before allowing her tongue to trail across her full, red lips. "I bet all that muscle is for show."

The sphere-caster continued to remove her clothing, pulling off her hat and ear-warmers, dropping them on the floor beside her scarf before slipping her arms out of her snowflake-patterned jacket.

"Cold, are we?" Sejuani asked as her chuckling began to reappear, shaking her head disapprovingly at the mage who was starting to shiver. "And might I ask what you are doing?"

"GG-getting r-ready t-t-t-to k-kick y-your a-ass, b-bitch!" The garment-expelling mage stammered as she wrapped her arms around her chest in attempt to warm herself.

"I'm not fighting you." The tank stated as her eyes observed Syndra, the sphere-caster wearing only fur boots, black tights, and a blue wool sweater. "Just because we're the only ones outside doesn't mean you can go around acting like a brat."

"B-brat?!" Syndra shouted in response, her eyes widening as she curled her fingers up into a fist. "I'll show you a brat!"

The long-haired woman swung at Sejuani, the poro-rider moving aside while extending her leg out so that the mage would trip and collapse into the snow.

"B-b-b-bitch…" Syndra replied as her teeth began to chatter. "Y-you're lucky t-that m-my m-magic is s-s-suppressed o-outside of Summoner's Rift… o-otherwise your b-b-blood would - paint this snow r-red!"

"eSyndra, stop acting foolish and put your jacket back on." Sejuani ordered as she stared down at the shivering mage. "You can't handle the cold like I can."

"Bullshit." The mage replied as she struggled to get back up onto her feet. "I can handle the cold like it's nothing!"

"Oh?" Sejuani's eyebrow raised, a flicker of interest showing on her face. "Then let's have a battle. The woman who puts her clothes back on first, loses."

Syndra didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, the sphere-caster pulled her blue wool sweater over her head, dropping it on her jacket as to keep it from absorbing the snow's water. With quivering hands, she bent down, wincing as her sock-clad feet began to soak in the snow as she pulled a boot off from each foot. She then reached for the waistline of her black tights, struggling to pull them down her athletic legs as the cold weather caused the pants to hug her skin ever-so tightly.

As the long-haired mage did this, Sejuani couldn't help but watch. The poro-rider absent-mindedly pulled her brown gloves off from her hands, dropping them onto the snow. The tank struggled to pull the zipper which belonged to her pink sweater down, finally getting it through all its teeth before letting it fall down onto the blanket of snow her boots stood on. She bent down and pulled each foot out of its respective boot, making sure to remove her pink socks before letting the bottom of her bare feet touch the snow. Her red tights came last, the poro-rider grunting as she rolled it down her toned thighs, falling onto her rear as she pulled the pants off from her feet.

Sejuani stood up, wiggling her toes in the snow as she felt the cold breeze wash against her pink underwear-clad body, removing her hat and dropping it onto the floor as Syndra was shaking wilder than an earthquake in front of her.

"Cold?" The tank asked as she placed her own hands on her hips, standing defiantly as if the cold didn't affect her at all.

"I-I f-forgot an important d-detail." Syndra stated behind her teeth's clattering. "You aren't affected by the cold."

"Hah." Sejuani scoffed as she licked her lips, feeling her libido increase _scarily_ fast as her eyes couldn't refrain from scanning the curvaceous body presented in front of her clothed in blue, lace undergarments. "You're smart… sort of."

Syndra remained quiet as she watched Sejuani ogle her, the poro-rider smirking as she let her body slowly fall backwards and sink into a pile of snow. The sphere-casted clasped her hands together, and shoved them between her thighs, pressing them tightly against her digits as to preserve what little warmth she could possibly conjure.

"P-p-please, Sejuani." Syndra asked.

"What?" Sejuani said as she rolled over in the snow, her body now covered with a wet sheen of water before she continued speaking. "Can't handle the beautiful weather?"

No reply came from the mage.

The poro-rider rolled back over onto her back, looking forward and up at the mage whose skin seemed to be glowing pink. She got up and marched towards Syndra, the mage's eyes frozen just like her body as she watched the tank approach her.

Sejuani wrapped her arms around the sphere-caster, and Syndra tried to push her away.

"W-what're you doing?!" Syndra asked as she felt a comforting warmth wash over her skin.

"Warming you up." Sejuani replied. "Don't want you to get sick and blame me."

Sejuani uncoiled her arms around from Syndra's body, the mage immediately feeling nothing but need for the poro-rider's warm embrace as she watched her walk away. But she wouldn't ever admit that.

The tank put her toes back in her socks and then her socks back in her boots, bending down afterwards, unintentionally giving Syndra a provocative display of her rear as she gathered her clothing.

"Hold this." Sejuani commanded as she placed her clothing in Syndra's arms, bending back down to pick up Syndra's expelled-of garbs.

"I w-win." Syndra stated as she stared at Sejuani's boot-wearing feet.

"Sure. Whatever." The tank dismissively replied as she began to walk away. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Syndra asked with pseudo-annoyance.

"My house." Sejuani answered. "It's warm there."

* * *

Sejuani pulled her feet out from her boots and dropped Syndra's clothing down onto the floor, turning around, nodding her head at the mage for her to do the same with her own clothing. Syndra happily let the poro-rider's garments sink onto the wooden floor. The sphere-caster put her hands back between her thighs, her teeth still jittering as she slowly began to feel a bit of warmth from being indoors.

Without asking, Sejuani wrapped her arms back around the mage, squeezing the long-haired blonde as to keep her warm.

But it was much different than that. It was a caress, not a hug.

Without question, Syndra's arms disobeyed the thoughts in her own head. Her arms mirrored the tank's, wrapping around the woman who was squeezing her. Her cheeks were so unbelievably pink.

"Blushing?" Sejuani asked as she stared right into Syndra's purple eyes, a gentle smile on her lips as the mage seemed to freeze as if she were back outside.

"N-no!" Syndra replied after a few awkward moments, finding herself unable to peel her eyes away from the tank's warming expression.

Sejuani's eyelids went shut, and her lips became pursed, and she seemed to be getting closer and closer and soon enough… Syndra was doing the same.

 _What is this?_ Syndra thought as she felt _something_ rush to her core.

As if a magical spark ignited within both woman's bodies, they began to ravage each other. Their tongues danced in harmony, their fingertips pressed into the back of each other's heads as the mage was pinned against the wall, and soon her hands fell down to grip onto the poro-rider's rear.

"I know you're feeling it too." Sejuani stated as she halted her kissing. "This… sudden arousal."

"It's as if someone is writing a sex story just for fuck's sake about us, isn't it?" Syndra joked.

"I guess so." The tank smirked. "I guess the author wants us to take it to the bedroom, huh?"

* * *

The mage's head was settled upon the poro-rider's pillows, the aforementioned woman making irritable work with soft, supple kisses against the sphere-caster's flat stomach. She let out a moan, despite her displeasure. Syndra wanted to experience much more than she was feeling right now, but for some reason the cold-immune woman seemed to favor foreplay.

Sejuani grabbed Syndra's blue lace panties and yanked them down her legs until they were abandoned at the mage's left ankle. She chuckled as her eyes looked back up at the sphere-caster's womanhood, licking her lips while her head shook side to side dubiously.

"Should I?" Sejuani asked as she ran her fingertips up along the wet inner-thighs of the reclining mage who looked up at her with a bit bottom lip.

Syndra nodded desperately, and Sejuani giggled teasingly.

The shorter-haired blonde climbed the laying woman's body, a sinful smirk plastered upon her lips as their eyes locked. Sejuani's hands crept underneath Syndra's back, reaching for the clip which belonged to the blue brassiere confining the sphere-caster's _spheres_. With a click, the upper-undergarment became loose, and the mage arched her back so that the tank could easily discard of the brassiere.

"Now that you're completely nude…" Sejuani began to speak as she moved back down the mage's body, straddling her waist before continuing to speak. "I can continue with more _foreplay_."

"Ugh!" Syndra groaned as she rested her head back, staring up at the ceiling as she felt warm hands run up her curves, all the way to her breasts.

The poro-rider's thumb and index finger surrounded the pair of salmon summits standing erect upon Syndra's large breasts, her fingers plucking each nipple playfully with the sole motive to agitate the nude woman underneath herself.

"You're pissing me off." Syndra stated as she groaned yet again. "Just fuck me already and let me go back home."

"Oh? You think you're just going to get pleased and leave?" The tank asked as her hands harshly squeezed down onto Syndra's bosom.

"Yes." Syndra responded quickly. "It's the least you can do for camping me all laning phase."

"Hmph." Sejuani breathed. "Not if I got anything to say about it."

Sejuani straightened her back as she abandoned her role of groping the mage's breasts. Her arms stretched behind herself, and within seconds her brassiere was flying across the room.

"What are you doing?" Syndra asked as she moved her eyes away from the ceiling and towards Sejuani, watching the tank's breasts bounce as she stood up on the bed.

The tank didn't respond, but instead, pushed her fingers underneath the thin, pink string which belonged to her panties wrapped around her hips. She guided the undergarment down her muscular legs, throwing it aside as the bed mattress was sinking underneath her weight.

"I see you have no mantelpiece upon your head as of right now." Sejuani pointed out as she began to strut forward, the bed sinking and rising as she took each step forward. "I'll gladly be your replacement."

"Huh?" Syndra asked as she looked up, Sejuani's body casting a dark shadow over her as all she could see was up the valley of the tank's legs. "What're you doing?"

As the sphere-caster finished her question, the tank dropped onto her knees, the bed squeaking as her inner-thighs moved to surround the mage's blonde head.

"The fuck are y– mph!"

Sejuani cut Syndra off as she lowered her body even further, placing her hands upon the pillow which Syndra's head was resting on as well, the aforementioned woman's face becoming the _saddle_ for the tank to _ride_ on.

A muffled complaint left from between Sejuani's thighs, the mage's eyes wide open as she glared up at the tank sitting on her lips. Sejuani began to grind her hips forward, sliding her dripping womanhood upon the sphere-caster's twisted frown as some sort of perverse persuasion.

"Come on, Syndra." Sejuani said. "Use that foul mouth of yours!"

A muffled response left the mage's throat before her tongue slipped between the tank's southern lips.

"Oh!" The poro-rider moaned as she winced from the sensation of Syndra's tongue entering her womanhood, quickly moving her right hand as her eyes opened, grabbing onto the sphere-caster's blonde locks just like she would with the grip of the saddle she uses to ride her oversized poro.

Syndra's tongue dived deep into Sejuani's moist cavern, the tenacious tank succumbing to the sudden overwhelming sensation of sexual bliss. Soft, yet firm, moans fled Sejuani's lips, the poro-rider's skin flushed as her heart was pumping faster than ever. No experience on Summoner's Rift would get either woman's heartrate so violently quick. Not even a pentakill.

The mage's legs impatiently twitched side to side due to her increasing lust, her womanhood so wet it felt as if her core was flooded with a release that pushed against a gate, begging for release. And that libido only spawned due to the exposure of Sejuani's fit and nude body sitting on top of her face. Syndra was so unbelievably close to orgasm, despite her womanhood never being touched a single time this session. Yet.

"Oh, Syndra!" Sejuani moaned, her voice low as her hips began to grind against the mage's lips more hastily, the music of lovemaking accompanying the cries of the wooden bed supports that the woman were weakening.

A pair of hands rose up from the bedsheets, fingernails digging into the tank's firm rear as the mage wanted to ensure that she was to enjoy her meal. She then withdrew her tongue from the shorter-haired blonde's womanhood, and chuckled at the aforementioned woman's disappointment. Before Sejuani could complain, Syndra shifted her head just slightly upwards, crossing her own legs as a vain attempt to contain the leak between her thighs that was ruining the tank's white sheets.

The sphere-caster captured Sejuani's nub between her red lips, and with immediate ardency, she began to suck as fervently as she possibly could. The sound of wet slipping echoed throughout the near-empty bedroom, as the only thing that filled it was the bed, with two nude woman making love laying and sitting on top of it.

"S-Synd – oh!" Sejuani stammered just like the mage did outside when she was freezing, the only difference being that the mage was experiencing an intense discomfort from the cold, whilst Sejuani was experiencing an intense comfort called _pleasure_.

The tank's shudders shook the whole bed, and you could her its feet rattle against the cabin's wooden floor. Sejuani saw nothing but the colour white as she closed her eyes, the sensation so indescribable her mouth was left agape with nothing left to say. Syndra gave a gentle bite to the tank's lovebud which was trapped between her lips, and that was the final switch that set the poro-rider to a haven of climax-induced ecstasy.

Juices surged out from the _mage's face-rider's_ sex, splattering against Syndra's red lips. The fruition of Sejuani's climax trailed down the mage's chin as rivulets of clear sheen, the yellow light above their heads highlighting the glistening liquid after Sejuani dismantled herself off from her human-mantle's face.

"Tanky on the Rift, but squishy in bed?" The sphere-caster mocked as she ran her tongue across her deviant smirk, a quiet, yet satisfied moan rumbling in her throat as she caught flavour of Sejuani's cum.

Sejuani heaved a sigh as a reply and let out a staggered chuckle as her eyes trailed down Syndra's nude and reclined body, halting once they fell upon the sight of the mage's legs crossed together from sexual frustration. With just that single glance, the tank could see the leak the mage was trying to contain.

"I understand you won't be able to compensate for my exquisite services. My skills are beyond your imagination." Syndra stated as she watched the tank crawl down the bed and kneel in front of her crossed legs. "But you can at least make the vainest attempt. I bet you're quite used to that."

The poro-rider groaned as her palms caught Syndra's knees within their grasp, pulling apart the mage's legs to spread them sparse.

"You're wet, and you're rude." Sejuani said as her gaze was fixated on the sphere-caster's gleaming sex, unable to comprehend how it was possible to be so aroused whilst hiding it. "I think I shall teach you a harsh lesson."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Syndra asked as she watched the shorter-haired blonde get off the bed, watching her leave the room. "Where are you going?"

No response came from the tank, but Syndra could hear her opening doors and rummaging through closets.

Sejuani re-entered the room, and around her hips was a harness, and attached to that harness was an ice-blue strap-on. Syndra's eye widened as she watched it sway with each strut the tank made, her mind noting its length and thickness, its protruding bumps that she would _definitely_ feel if it were ever inside her, and the weird ice-blue colour it had.

"Why do you have that?" Syndra asked as she licked her lips, her libido that she thought that was at a maximum increasing tenfold as Sejuani walked at the foot of the bed. "Do you use it on Ashe? It matches her arrows."

Ignoring the mage's questions, the tank grabbed the sphere-caster's ankles and yanked her towards the foot of the bed, closer to herself.

"Sejuani!" Syndra yelped.

"It's time for your lesson, bitch." The tank said as she slid her hands up Syndra's legs, holding the mage's thighs from underneath as the tip of the ice-blue strap-on moved closer to her trickling womanhood.

"Oh! Fuck!" Syndra shouted as a shudder wavered throughout her limbs, her eyes quickly shutting before opening back up to see the tank's grin looking down at her.

The poro-rider made sure to plant her feet against her cabin's floor, gaining balance in her stance as her hips commanded the strap-on harnessed around her hips back and forth ardently as it in thrust in and out the mage's sex.

"Shit!" The sphere-caster swore as she slammed her head against the bed's mattress, her eyes closing yet again as she clutched onto the bedsheets underneath her. "Oh, my!"

The long-haired blonde could feel every single bump on the false-member pumping deeply inside her moistened cavern, her walls hugging it so tightly she believed she was more than capable of describing the toy just by feel meticulously. Her head darted side to side, her blonde tresses becoming a mess as her locks clung onto her sweaty forehead.

Sejuani's grin only grew in size as she watched the pretentious mage writhe frenziedly upon her own bed. The sphere-caster's moans and profanity all a spawn induced from the mind-numbing, bed-breaking thrusts harnessed by the tank herself. This made her drunk with power. This made her thrust harder, and this caused Syndra to moan louder.

"Fuck! Sejuani, god! Y-you're g-going to – ugh!" The mage moaned and groaned with fluctuated breath, her body ready to admit defeat, but Syndra herself was not. "Y-you w-will not – FUCK!"

The sphere-caster's eyes widened as her back arched dangerously so, her head raising up from the bed as the sheets shrunk underneath her clenching hands. She felt as if her entire body was thrown into an ocean with torrents so violent it could sink countries. She felt as if that very same water in that very same ocean tickled her in all the right spots, and every time her skin was wet by that water, she was experiencing stupendous amounts of pleasure. But the mage only experienced this sensation for a few seconds, because the white-noise filling her ears disappeared, and the sounds of the bed still squeaking and her heart still racing came back to her – and so did the pleasure.

"Seju – ugh!" Syndra groaned as she felt everything rush to her core.

Despite the mage's climax, the tank continued to thrust, and she only got quicker and harsher as time passed. She wanted to make Syndra beg for her to stop, but she knew she wouldn't do so that easily – it would take time for the mage to admit defeat.

"Sejuani. S-s-" Syndra cut herself off.

"What?" Sejuani playfully asked behind a grunt. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-n-n-no!" The mage quickly replied, her eyes squeezed tight as she fell against the bedsheets just like earlier. "Y-y-you h-h-haven't s-satisfied me at-t-t all y-yet!"

"Are you sure?" The poro-rider asked as she began to thrust more vigorously. "You were giving me the water works a few seconds ago, with that dumb face of yours when you sat up."

"I was j-just t-tricking you!" The sphere-caster lied as she wrapped her legs _tight_ around Sejuani's waist.

The mage felt as if she were drowning in stimulation, her post-climax body unable to properly receive the sensations as it was definitely begging for Syndra to stop the tank. But at the same time, it felt good, indescribably so. It felt like Syndra was back in that ocean again, with the huge tides of pleasure, but now the water was hot, not cold like before, and that meant _everything_ was tripled. And just so easily, Syndra's sex mirrored the ocean's tides in the form of her climax's fruition.

"Oh my fuck!" Syndra blared as her back arched just like before, her head raising up from the bed as her chest and stomach heaved.

This time, Sejuani removed the false-member out from Syndra's womanhood, and immediately stumbled backwards before hitting the wall with her back. The mage's juices completely painted the ice-blue strap-on, so much that it dripped off the tip like a small, skinny waterfall that basined on Sejuani's floor.

"I count three wins." Sejuani said as she removed the harness around her hips, letting it fall to the floor with a thud as she would wish to clean it up later, not now.

"Shut the fuck up." Syndra quietly muttered as she continued to breathe heavily, her body covered in sweat and cum.

"You look worse than my sheets." The tank commented as she began to chuckle afterwards. "Your clothes must've dried now, put 'em on and get out of my house."

The sphere-caster looked up at the poro-rider and twisted her lips with disgust, shaking her head before getting off the side of the bed and standing on her tired legs. She rested her hands against the wall as she walked towards the exit of the room, Sejuani remained quiet even though she wanted to burst out with laughter. She was definitely not buying the mage's mirage of superiority.

The tank followed Syndra out of her room and remained behind her, watching the struggling mage crudely put on her tights, her blue wool sweater, her socks before her boots, and her jacket. It took an awkwardly large amount of time, but soon enough the mage was fully dressed – not neatly – before she turned around to give the tank one last glare.

"Bye." Sejuani said with a distasteful smirk as she watched Syndra's eyes scan her nude body one last time.

Syndra turned her head back to the door, and a smile came upon her lips. She turned the door knob and walked out into the snow, leaving the door open behind her.

"Hey!" Syndra said as she marched across her living room and towards the open door, grabbing its knob as she observed Syndra strut feebly down the snow-covered sidewalk. "Bitch!"

Then Sejuani shut the door.


End file.
